American relations
by Canned it 2011-2012
Summary: Emily scot is British and being transferred to America through Unit but can she put her old life behind her and then avengers how will she cope with out her family
1. Chapter 1

Emily scot was Theo brother she worked at Unit but she meat the doctor back in 2009 with her brother

"Emily scot" said the man suite

"Yes what can do for sir" she said

"We have I promotion for you it may require you to relocate to America" said the man in the Unit uniform

"Your pack and you car are waiting for you Emily scot o we will keep an eye on your brother and the doctor movements of that ok" said the man

"Yes thank you Sebastian" she walked out of the room there was a car waiting for her

"Emily scot my name is phill coulsion of Shelid you have bean selected to become I shiled agent you will be given training but since your are commander you will be needed nick furry insisted we have" said Phill

"Ok I need to take it all in sir" said Emily Scott

"Well this file will explain everything" said phill

"So Britain not what expected with the weather as the February snow begin to fall

"No it gets better i have lived in England all my life my brother the lucky one he very good at what he does" said Emily her brother was 17

"Yes well driving fast cars he sort of reminds of mr stark for some reason" said phill

"Ok we are hear" said phill. There was a gay wearing an eye patch

"This is Emily scot the commander of unit" said Phill

"Well Commander Emily Scot welcome to sheild o this ship will be you home till we get to America once there you will go with go with me to mr stark house he bean in a lot of trouble Natasha will fill you in on the trouble all I can say is good luck" said nick

"Welcome" said I new voice she was Russian

"Um Natasha right?" Holding out I hand

"Welcome to America" she friendly

"I am sorry this all new to me" she looked out of the window to see a base in view

"Don't worry about dear it get easier you will do fine you fought against alines" said Natasha raising her eye brow

"O yes I did long time ago I forgot against sontarans many people died" said Emily

"People die all the time" said Natasha

"Well innocent people including the man I loved" said Emily

"Sorry" said Natasha

"This Agent Callum" said Natasha

"Emily" said Callum

"Callum what are you doing hear" hugging him tightly

"Long story got get back to work see you soon" said Callum

"Right lets get to work" said Natasha


	2. American relations gearing up

American relations gearing up

"Weapons room very nice" said Emily

"We get the best of the best even the armed forces don't get theses weapons" said Natasha

"I like this one" as she used her hands to pick up her shoes

"We can use then to stun there enemies with electric plus" said Natasha

"Ok this mine" said Emily. Natasha just smiled at her she could get use to her company

"And theses" said Emily looking at the guns she liked

"Well you can have those it the rides you look at" she lead her down to the vehicle depo

"Very interesting" said Natasha

"What?" She asked

"Looks like I need pass level 3" said Natasha

"Um but I am also a level 3" said Emily

Never mind this way she thought she followed her till agent phill came passed "mrs Scott your are with me please we going to mr star mansion after the iron man thing" he said

"Good luck" she left them

"Good luck" what did she mean she thought


	3. Caves

the time agent

Emily was escorting fury a cave and they where cut of with an explosion that rocked the cave

"What the hell was that?" Asked fury

"Explosion" said Emily

"Yes well this bad news we are trapped" said fury

"O you two this way" said the man she looked up to see a you man in his 20s like her he wore long waist cost top hat from Victorian era

"Follow him" said fury

"That was Nasty explosion that was look like this was trap but this way should lead us to safety look computer o the name Clive" he said

"What" said Emily Clive looked at her he blushed I bit right he thought first female I sean for I Long time

"Right then the way Alonsy" said Clive

"Who are you?" Said Emily

"I am looking for someone?" Said the young man

"What?" Said fury

"I am Clive I live New York City sort of from the future and this cave is where I meat someone Special to me" said Clive

"Who would that be?" Said Emily

"Never mind that we are on the way up to the surface who ever is bulling this cave needs it for something" said Clive

They walked for two miles up till they stopped by robots with big guns

"O that interesting they have bean destroyed in battle long ago so this way" said Clive

"Very smart we could use people like you?" Said fury

"Sorry carnt afford me" said Clive. She noticed his gun

"Nice gun" said Emily

"Like it I use when I need to" said Clive

"Stop flirting we are almost at the top we got the thing we came for" said fury

"Not long 5mikes to go" said Clive

They got to the top of the cave as the helicopters approached them

"Sir" said hill

"Got them" he passed her the thing and Emily approached them

"Well done you get back to base as soon as we need for your next task you will be working Natasha and clint ok" said hill

"Mam" she hopped on bored and it took of she saw Clive he waved his top hat before vanishing in ball of dust


	4. Finding Clara

Theo turned up at the avengers tower after his time in Victorian London

"Right then so your Victorian now?" Said pepper

"No but I lost friend her name is Clara" said Theo walking to the computer

"Jarvis" said tony

"Sir incoming" said Jarvis

"Well look who back" said tony

"Fancy dress" said Jarvis

"Yes I need to have this room I need to find her..." Said Theo sitting down holding on to the cane

"Your injures will take I while sir this women you lost did you love her" said Tony

"No she kissed me and she died I held her till she died and she told me to remember her" said Theo

"Right then so how did she die" asked banner

"Need to find her Jarvis brig up a profile on Clara Oswin Oswald" said Theo

And there was picture of her and brought back memories of her death she was kind to him and the doctor and the snowmen killed her

"She very pretty" said Tony

"Yes and she flirted with me" said Theo

"She must have an eye n you" said emily

"Yes she did" said Theo

"Hold on Jarvis bring Oswin up" said Theo I picture of her up

"Her she is sir" and gang look at him in shock

"No that Cart be she the same girl" said Banner

"No not the same girl but she different I am going to find her!" Said Theo

"Yes sir but who is she she very pretty smart computer hacker you are timelord" said Emily

"I going to find her" said Theo she walked out of the avengers tower looking for one girl on one planet earth

So this is set during series 7 part 2 where he will show Clara the avengers and Asgard but will Loki wont with Clara and Theo


	5. Clara's secret

Clara was bouncing she was excited she had an alien planet on her first go now she was going to Asgard

"Theo are you ready" said Clara

"Yes got my cane lets go" they walked to the palace

They walked a bit more Theo had to sit on the step his wound was getting worse he was felling faint

"No!" Said Clara

"O god you stupid idiot please no" Clara said once more she thought

He dying

"Please Theo there is something I need to say to you something important you may think I am some normal girl but I need to tell you something I found on the Tardis" she whispered something to him and planted a kiss on his forehead

"Theo" said Thor

"He just fell or fainted" she wiped her head she was sweeting because she was afraid

"Ok take him to my farther" said Thor

"What your name?" Asked Thor mother

"Clara Oswald" said Clara

"Come with us" said another women

They dragged Theo inside where Thor farther looked at him

"Him what Loki did to Theo when he stabbed him during the fight it had some type of power inside of him" Said odion

"Like what?" Asked Clara

"Don't know" said Thor

"His sonic screwdriver" he scanned him.

"Can you read that?" Passed it to One of the doctors

"Thor" said one of his friends

"Don't what this is" said One of Thor's friends

Theo Scott shot up with golden energy coming out of his mouth

"Regeneration one hell of kick" said Theo

"You no the face stays the same but the body changes sometimes" said Theo looking at thro

"O was taking my lady friend Clara Oswald to show Asgard mind if we see the sights" said Theo


	6. When you run I will to

Theo was sleeping he was still dreaming about Clara dying he rewind back to where he first meat her along with the doctor

They where currently in the Dubai after Clint and Natasha and Emily asked for Theo and Clara's help along with the doctor

"Right don't make a sound" said Theo

"Right why?" Asked clara

"Because this house is infested with bugs not the humans ones" said Natasha

"This way" said clara she pressed the door

"I did look the portal it will send them home" said Clara

"O miss Oswald you beauty that it" said Theo. the doctor joined them

"Right got the have" he chucked it in the hole

"Run" said Theo they ran out of the ship as the bugs swarmed to the hole it closed behind them

"5 mins to self destruction" said the voice over

"4-3-2-1" the ship blew up as the doctor clara and Theo dived onto the sand

"Clara" said Theo

"I am ok" said Clara. They held one another

"Good lets go home then" said the doctor

"O Emily the ship?" Said Theo

"Already taken care of little brother o Clara take care him" said Emily

"Will do" said clara

But cloaked figure was looking at them

Name: Clara Oswald

Human

Age unknown

The doctor

Unknow

Theo Scott

Age 24

Human plus timelord

Avenger confirmed

Target kill

Reward alive?

The doctor went inside the TARDIS Clara just smiled at Theo before going inside onwards and upwards he thought


End file.
